


Unwrap Me

by nerdypipsqueak



Series: The Modern Royalty AU Nobody Asked For [5]
Category: A Dangerous Man: Lawrence After Arabia (1990), Lawrence of Arabia (1962)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Ned deserves a happy and healthy sex life, Semi-Clothed Sex, Smut, inappropriate use of wedding robes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21612544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdypipsqueak/pseuds/nerdypipsqueak
Summary: Follow up to "Meetings".Feisal finally gets to "unwrap" Ned. Or does he?Please forgive me, this idea's been sitting in my head for a while now and I needed to get it out of my system.Set in the Modern Royalty AU Nobody Asked For.
Relationships: Faisal I of Iraq/T. E. Lawrence
Series: The Modern Royalty AU Nobody Asked For [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535123
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Unwrap Me

"Do you still want to unwrap me?" Ned asks with a perfectly innocent smile as we take our shoes off in the brightly lit hallway of Rania's house. Instantly my blood goes hot.

"My sweet." I grab the hem of his bisht and use it to pull him close. "I want to unwrap you, touch you, kiss every inch of your lovely body..."

"You're going to have to catch me first." Ned shrugs the bisht off and runs upstairs, laughing, the naughty little beast. I toss the garment to the floor and chase after him, almost tripping over my own feet.

I want him, I want him so badly I worry that I might not have the patience for actual unwrapping. The thawb envelopes him so perfectly, hugging his chest and lithe waist, flowing around his legs. For someone so small he's got surprisingly long legs. I love draping them over my shoulders, my elbows, wrapping them around my middle. And I _love_ the squeeze, the clench, the tightening of his thighs when he comes. 

I can go either left or right. The left-hand corridor is dark and quiet. Exactly where I would go if I were playing sexy hide and seek in a huge house, knowing that the owner won't be back till morning.

Ned's gilded belt is lying on the floor of the right-hand corridor, the man himself standing just a few feet away from it. 

"You really thought I'd go there?" He nods towards the other corridor. "Why? There's a perfectly good bed waiting for us in our room."

I take a step forward. Ned takes a step back. He deftly pops the topmost button of his thawb open.

"You will be the death of me." I take another step forward.

"I hope not." He takes a step back.

"You should be illegal." I step over the abandoned belt.

"Oh? Why?" Another button comes undone.

"Because somehow you manage to look perfectly innocent and unbelievably, irresistibly tempting at the same time." We're inches apart now, the door to our room just behind Ned's back. "I've been thinking all day about what I'm going to do with you..."

Ned blushes a furious shade of pink. 

"Then why don't you show me?" He can't look me in the eye. He still struggles to ask for what he wants but when he does, when he finds the courage it's... I can't even begin to describe it. It goes straight to my groin, setting my skin on fire, making my blood boil.

There's some fumbling as we both try to open the door, then I lift him and carry him to bed.

"I want you." I lay him on the mattress and start hiking his thawb up. "And only you."

"Why?" It's a recurring question, this one. He knows the answer but still he asks, needing the reassurance.

"Because you're beautiful and brilliant and I love you." With a few firm tugs and a little manhandling I liberate him of his sirwal. Ned gasps softly, he likes it, me being rough with him. He enjoys feeling that he's at my mercy.

He gasps again when I grab his legs, pushing them apart and settle between them. We kiss frantically, Ned's nimble hands pulling at my thawb, all self-restraint gone. 

"I'll take it off if you get the lube." I stop him with a firm hand around his wrist. He nods quickly and stretches to grab the little black tube waiting on the bedside table.

"Don't we make the perfect team?" Ned teases, squirting lube onto my waiting fingers.

"High society's new power couple." I go slowly, gently stretching and stroking him. Usually this takes a lot of time but tonight Ned is just as eager and desperate as I am, his entire lower half rocking, trying to ride my fingers, searching for that one angle that works for him. I'm burning, I need to be in him, to feel him, his skin, his body, the softness of the robe he's still wearing, unbuttoned and hiked up, so pure-looking yet so sinful.

"Feisal..." He whispers when I enter him.

"My sweet." I whisper back, pressing kisses to his neck and jaw. He strokes my cheek, his thumb catching my bottom lip, slipping into my mouth and I almost combust on the spot. I hook my elbows under his knees, pulling him as close as possible and thrust. He gasps, eyes fluttering shut. I move again, this time harder.

"Please..." Ned moans. "Don't hold back."

"You sure?" 

"Yes!"

So I don't hold back. I take him hard and fast, like I've wanted to all day. Ned wraps his legs tighter around my waist, rocking against me, trying to meet me thrust for thrust. He cries out, head thrown back, mouth stretched in a blissful smile and I know we've both found that perfect angle. I hold onto him, aiming for that spot again and again, heat pooling in the small of my back, Ned's skin warm and damp beneath my lips.

And then his thighs clench around me.

"We should go pick up what we left in the hallway." Ned murmurs drowsily, curling into my arms.

"We should." I kiss his temple. "But it can wait."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. Now we're going to have a nap and then I'm going to properly unwrap you."

Ned rolls over and kisses me, laughing softly.


End file.
